The Life
by sparklysparkle
Summary: Maxon and America are now married, living a great life. There are still obstacles that will challenge the new couple. With rebels still trying to overthrow the monarchy, can the two manage to save the future of Illea as well as live the life they always wanted? (NOTE: May contain spoilers from previous books!)
1. Chapter 1

Maxon was on my mind all night. He was away on a mission in New Asia with his father. He had already been gone for three days and with no contact, I was getting worried.

I was sleeping in the Princess' suite. I had decorated it to suit more my style. The walls had a beautiful floral pattern. In the corner near the balcony was my piano with a vase of flowers of multiple colours. My walk-in closet was in the corner. You can just barely make out the variety of colours glowing from it in the dim light. I had added some other touches like pictures of my family, who now live in the palace as well as little decorations that really made the place look better. The room was really too big for just one person. I remember my room back in Carolina, just big enough to fit my single bed and my small piano. The comparison between the two was unbelievable.

I had kept my past maids, Anne, Mary and Lucy. I really wouldn't be able to stand seeing them go. And we have been through so much. They are a part of my family now. They kind of make up for Kenna and Kota. Kenna, my lovely older sister, is married with a husband, and lives with him somewhere nice. I know she would like it here, but she can visit. I simply refused to allow Kota to stay in the palace, no matter how much he begs and pleads, he left us. He took his own path to the top of the caste, ignoring his own family! Therefore he doesn't deserve it. So, it is only my parents, May and Gerard who stay at the palace with me.

I sit up and look around my furnished bedroom. I haven't realized that I have been gripping the floral sheets that match the walls. I let go and take a sip of water that sits on my bedside table. Once satisfying my sudden thirst, I look at the door that separates my bedroom from Maxon's. Just a few seconds away. I wished so much to run through the short hallway and see him sleeping soundly in his bed. I imagine the relief that would flood my emotions. But he's not there. He is somewhere in New Asia with his father. I suddenly realize why Queen Amberley was always so worried when Maxon and King Clarkson went away. I now understand what she has gone through and my heart aches for her as well as my own.

It is nearly dawn so there is no point in going back to sleep. I hop out of bed and walk into my closet, that I not one bit deserve.

But it is amazing. Not only is it filled with gowns I have worn during The Selection, but tons more that my gifted maids created. I always have a tough decision on what to wear, but since nothing important is happening today I settle for a casual green gown that matches the February/Spring weather.

I suddenly realize the date. February 1. That means my birthday, the 26 of February is coming up. It will be my first birthday as princess and I am nervous and excited as to how it will turn out.

Hopefully Maxon will be back by then.

Stop it America! You have to stop thinking that, he is just on a simple mission in New Asia. Besides, Maxon can take care of himself.

I bathe in my luxurious shower, dress quickly and wait for my maids to do my hair and makeup. They always get upset when I am already dressed, so whenever this happens I make sure I leave something for them to do.

While I wait for my maids, that I really should summon, I walk out onto the balcony. This balcony is much different from my old one. This one is larger and much higher up. I can just barely make out the garden far below. I do most of my thinking on my balcony. The fresh air gives me soft embraces on my cheeks. The cool air gives my breathing rate a break. I slow down my breaths and close my eyes.

Memories surround my mind. From the beginning of The Selection to our wedding day. I remember Maxon and I's first meeting in the gardens to day we both said,

"I do."

The ceremony took place in a Royal Cathedral. All of my family, except Kota attended. I wore a beautiful, luxurious dress my maids made. I felt truly princess-like that day. And my prince was waiting at the end of the aisle. My father held my arm. May was the flower girl, tossing pedals elegantly with a beaming smile on her face. Marlee was my maid of honour. I was glad she could finally come out of hiding. I have to admit, I was barely listening to the priest half the time because I was so excited. When he finally said that Maxon may now kiss the bride I was practically jumping up and down.

He held my face softly, but tight. And planted a soft, gently kiss on my lips. Although we had kissed before, that kiss felt more special, more magical than any other kiss we had shared. He picked me up and spun me around, his lips still planted firmly on mine. The greatest moment of my life.

I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder. I spun around hoping it to be Maxon, but I knew in my heart it wouldn't be. Instead it was May. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning, obviously had just woken up. I bend slightly, so we are face to face.

"Good morning princess." I say. May giggles.

"You're the princess, America." She replies and I smile. I take her cheek in my hand, softly.

"What's up?" I ask, wondering why she is in my room so early. She looks into my eyes. Her blue ones are so similar to mine, and I see tears start to well up. "What's wrong May?" I pull her in for a hug and run my fingers through her hair. I can hear her start to stifle and cry softly into my shoulder. "Are you homesick?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No! I love it here America!" She complains as though it is obvious.

"Then what's the matter?" I pull out of the hug so I can see her face.

"I had a bad dream…" May looks down. I sigh. She is nearly ten years old and still letting dreams get the better of her.

"Why didn't you go see mother or father?" I ask.

"You do it better than them." May explains. 'It' being soothing her until she feels better.

"Oh May" I sigh and embrace her. "What was the dream about?" She looks up at me and gulps.

"Well, you me and Maxon were having a picnic." I instantly smile at this thought. "And…and… then it started to rain and we started running. And then I lost you guys. That's not even the worst part!" She exclaims and I raise my eyebrows. "I was suddenly in a dark forest and…and…and someone was chasing me!" She buries her face in my shoulder again crying.

I cannot blame her for being scared. I was chased in and unknown place by an unknown person, a rebel for a fact. I have to admit a nightmare that has haunted me is losing May in a rebel attack.

"May…" I try to soothe her. "It was only a dream. You are safe and not lost and no one is chasing you." I rub her back because I know she feels so much better when people do that. I pull her out to look at me. "If you want…" I say. "When Maxon gets back, we can have a picnic. Just us three!" She looks at me hopefully.

"Really?" May asks. "Just us three?"

"Absolutely!" I answer. "I need some May time anyway." She beams, but then grows solemn.

"You promise you won't leave me if it rains."

"Promise." I motion my fingers across my chest and May smiles again before hugging me one last time.

I hear a knock come to the door and it's my maids. They never hesitate to enter my room. When it comes to me, nothing is private. They see May and ask her little questions they know May loves to answer. My maids did my hair and make up, as well as May's. I know May has her own maid, but I think she likes mine better. And my maids don't mind one bit, they enjoy a little extra work to do. Honestly we should send May's maid to work on someone else.

We are both prepped for breakfast and are down after a while. I walk down the main staircase with May, holding her hand. There are no longer multiple tables as there were for The Selection, but just one large one. Queen Amberley is already sitting there, looking quite anxious. She is obviously worried about her husband and son, but when she sees us her face lights up.

"Hello ladies. How are you both?" The queen asks politely. I look down at May for her to answer, but she's already looking at me. I think May is still a bit starstruck when she is around the royal family.

"I'm fine your majesty, a bit nervous, but fine. How are you?" I reply.

"I believe that makes two of us, America." The queen says with a weak laugh. "How are you Miss May?" May inches closer to me and plays with my gown.

"I'm feeling alright your majesty. How are you?" May finally says. I can see the queen's face shine as she answers May,

"I'm good, May and I'm glad you are, too."

May and I both take a seat and we begin to eat almost immediately, politely, but immediately. I am wondering where my parents are when a guard shows up and hands me a note.

"Princess America, I believe this is for you." I am still getting used to people calling me 'princess' instead of 'lady'.

The note is from my father.

Dearest America,

Your mother and Gerard are feeling quite ill this morning, so I will tend to them and receive breakfast in our bedroom. Please don't worry too much and take care of May.

Lots of Love,

Father

Queen Amberley is looking hopefully at me. She is probably wondering if it's from Maxon.

"From my parents…" I say and she sits back, disappointed, but May looks up at me. "Mother and Gerard are felling unwell, so father is taking care of her." I tell May and she nods. "That means I'm stuck with you for the rest of the day!" I rub May's hair while she giggles. I glance at the queen and she is smiling, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Well if you both would excuse me, I have some work to do." Queen Amberley stands and curtsies and then quickly leaves the dining hall.

"What are we gonna do today America?" May looks up at me hopefully.

"Whatever you want." I smile down at her.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

May and I went back to my room because she couldn't decide what to do. She thought my room would give her "inspiration". So we headed back to my room and she jumped on the already made bed. My maids were nowhere to be seen, but since everything looked so clean, they had done all they needed.

"Oh America!" May exclaimed. "I just wish we had something to do!" She sighed as though it was the hardest thing to deal with.

"How about you organize what we need for the picnic?" I suggest. May thinks about this for a moment, and then sits up quickly gasping.

"Oh my gosh! That's perfect! I mean we can't just show up and expect it to be amazing! We have to make it amazing!" I laugh. She hops off the bed and rushes over to my desk.

"Paper! Where's paper?" She searches my desk when she finally finds a pen and paper.

"You go sit on the bed while I work on something over here." I say. She obeys and skips over to the bed, humming.

When I see May scribbling over the sheet, I turn around and pull out a sheet of paper, myself. I'm going to write to all of the Elite. I honestly am very curious to see what's been happening with them, if they're married, have kids. Who knows what could happen in 8 months? I write the same letter, more or less, three times. One for Kriss, Elise and Celeste. I question whether or not to write one to Natalie, but it feels as though I barely knew her. I am more formal towards Celeste because her relationship with everyone was rocky…well probably worse than rocky, but I add a few personal jokes, one that includes dress ripping.

When I finish writing the three letters, I feel hot and need some air. I stand and open the balcony door, the wind blows throughout my body and I shiver. I take one step and instantly feel better. May rushes over to my side.

"Wow!" She exclaims.

"What?" I ask. "Haven't you seen it before?"

"No…" May says sadly. "Mother doesn't let me onto my balcony. I think she thinks I will fall over or something." I don't blame mother. I would do the same thing.

"Look down there." I instruct her and she peeks her head over the rail and looks down into the garden.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's the gardens." I remember to my first meeting with Maxon. How awful I treated him. I looked down to face May and held her arms tight. "Would you like to know a secret?" May nods intently. "Well, the gardens are where Maxon and I first met."

She looks at me with so much awe.

"Really?" May asks. I nod. "Wow. That's so romantic!" She squeals.

"Hey…" I say. "I know what we could do!" May jumps up and down as I rise. We walk inside and I lock the doors while May tugs on my dress. "We can go to the cinema downstairs."

May's look was priceless.

She couldn't believe the palace had a cinema. We walk down and take a seat inside the comfortable chairs. I let her choose the movie and she chooses a film that she insists she has been waiting to see "forever".

May had fallen asleep by the end of the film and it was already past lunch. I picked up her light body and carried her to my room. I rested her small figure onto my bed. She looked so tiny compared to the luxurious bed. I decided to let her rest and left the room. I walked down one flight to my parent's room. I knocked three times before an answer came.

"Oh America." My father sighed.

"Can I come in?" I asked. My father frowned.

"It's best you don't. They are awfully sick and nurses are helping them now."  
"But-" I start.

"I don't want you to get sick, too." I sigh, defeated. The nurses appear and tell my father and me that they should stay in bed tomorrow as well for recovery, even if they are feeling better." We both nod and the nurses leave.

"How's May?" My father asks.

"Tired. I took her to the theatre and she was out like a light." My father laughed. "Well tell mother and Gerard I hope they get better and I love them. I love you too father." I give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles before I turn to leave.

I walk down the last flight of stairs and head for the dining room. I think of how many rooms there are in the palace, and how many I haven't been to. When Maxon gets back I should get him to show me them.

Queen Amberly is at the head table, nibbling on food while reading over some documents.

"Your majesty." I curtsy as I say it. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello America. Where is May?"

"She's run out of energy." I laugh and the queen giggles silently.

"Please, please sit!" She says and returns to her reading.

I finish the entrée when I am suddenly curious as to what she is reading.

"Oh, they are situation reports in New Asia." She answers my question, but I am still confused. "They tell what's happening in parts of New Asia. If there are riots, uprisings or simply peace, these reports tell me."

I feel a pang of hope in my stomach as well as anxiety. The queen must understand as she tells me.

"There are small riots in the outer counties, but Maxon and Clarkson are nowhere near them." She reassures. Hopefully they aren't there, I think to myself.

"Uh, your majesty… do you know when they will be back?" I ask. She looks down and takes a deep breath.

"America, I know this is new for you and your probably feeling a variety of emotions. But you have to be strong, if not for your own sake, but Maxon's." The queen explains. I can feel tears are threatening to fall, but contain myself. "I honestly don't know when they will be back, darling. Sometimes it takes two days and sometimes it takes two weeks." I gulp. I want Maxon here now, not in two weeks. "There is even a possibility they can be gone fore more than that…" The queen continues. "But since you and Maxon are newlywed, I doubt he could stay away from you long." I blush rapidly and think of Maxon and the words he said to me when I was one of the elite.

"It turns out I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you." He had said. "It's a very serious problem." I smile, giddily, remembering that night.

The queen sees my expression. "See, you have nothing to worry about, darling." I would have been convinced, except the way she said it. It was with such stiffness, it was hard to believe.

Suddenly I became sick to my stomach. I excused myself and thanked the queen as I left. I hurriedly left the dining room. I only made it halfway up the stairs when I couldn't stand it.

I sat on the steps and broke down. How would I be able to handle being a part from him in the future when I can barely stand it now? What were they there for anyway? I rested my face in my hands. I wanted someone to comfort me. I wanted someone to hug me and say everything was going to be ok. But no one would. My parents and Gerard were alone in their room, May was asleep in my bed and Maxon was in New Asia. I had nobody. A hint of me wishes Aspen was here, but I knew that couldn't be a possibility. I asked for him to be removed from the palace after I told Maxon about us.

So, accepting defeat, I retreated back into my room where May was still sleeping. My maids were in my closet, most likely adding a new dress to the collection. They see my state and quietly freak out over me. They wipe my tears and redo my makeup. They try so hard to stay quiet enough so that May sleeps through our commotion, but May wakes up. And just in time too, because by the time she gives me a hug, my red eyes and puffy cheeks have disappeared behind another layer of makeup.

"Thanks for taking me to that movie, America!" She exclaims. "I don't remember most of it…but it was still great!" I laugh.

"I'm glad, May." I answer her. "It's getting late, you should probably head off to bed." May frowns.

"I don't wanna." She complains.

"May, please. Come on I'll take you down." I grab her hand and we walk out the door.

We walk silently down and enter her room. Her maid is nowhere to be seen. That's very strange, I think. So I wait in her room until she's in pajamas and tuck her in. I kiss her forehead and whisper,

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." And I leave the room silently.

I walk slowly back to my room, dreading sleep. I will no doubt be having nightmares about every single possible scenario that will take Maxon away from me.

So I let my maids takes care of me and fall into bed.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to give a shoutout to **_**maggiebswimm, princesscupcake650**_** and **_**paulaclavecillas**_** for their awesome reviews! Especially **_**maggiebswim**_**'s! They really gave me hope to create an amazing story, so keep the reviews coming! I really need the constructive criticism! So follow, fave and review! Hope you are enjoying it so far!**

**P.S So sorry for slight mistakes in grammar/spelling **

I woke up, got dressed and had breakfast. I was in such a miserable mood I even sent May away when she asked to hang out with me.

It was now Wednesday the 2 of February. One day closer to my 18th. I had a meeting with Silvia and the queen tomorrow discussing my birthday bash. They had told me it would be the event of the year! I was excited at the time, but now I couldn't be bothered worrying about it.

When it is just after lunch and I couldn't stand being inside I make a break for the garden. I swiftly rushed past the guards and find myself at our bench. Maxon and mine. Ours.

I sit down, flustered and breathe heavily. I was getting scared. Why weren't they back and why couldn't we talk to them? I rested my arms on my silk dress and placed my face in my palms. I considered crying, but thought better of it. Like the queen had said, I had to be strong…for Maxon at least.

"Hello, my dear." Someone said.

Ugh, I must be hallucinating. The voice cleared his voice.

"Hello, my dear." He said and planted a hand on my shoulder.

It took me a second to realize that everything that was happening was real. I stood up and came face to face with Maxon.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and spun me around. I buried my head in his chest. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks, but I knew they were tears of happiness. After all this time worrying, he was finally here, safe and in my arms. I put my hands around his neck. I breathed in a huge sigh of relief.

He finally slowed down and I could feel the ground again. I could finally see Maxon's face, although I was still a bit dizzy.

"Maxon…" I breathed, smiling. He wiped the tears of happiness from my eyes and looked at me. He said just what I wanted to say.

"It turns out I'm absolutely terrible at staying away from you."

"It's a very serious problem." I reply. He smiles before planting a kiss on my lips.

Maxon pulls away too soon and grabs hold of my hand. He pulls me back to the bench and we sit.

"How did you take it?" He asks first. I look down and shake my head.

"I couldn't stand it without you." I look back into his eyes. They are filled with sympathy, happiness and admiration. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. He beams.

"Because your beautiful. Isn't it obvious?" He says.

"No not really." I laugh. "Anyway… enough about me. How was New Asia?"

"Oh yes!" Maxon exclaims. "That's what I was going to tell you!" He stands up, still holding my hand, pulling me to stand too.

"What?" I ask.

"Because of Elise's participation in The Selection and becoming one of the elite, she has somehow convinced the country to become allies with Illea!" Maxon looked as though he was going to burst with excitement.

This was great news! If we had allies on our side, that could help stop the rebels. And that could end this long going war. And that would stop rebel attacks at the palace! A safe home with Maxon and my family.

"That's fantastic Maxon!" I hug him again and he picks me up.

"Maxon!" A voice squeals. It felt as though no one could interrupt this moment. The voice squeaks a bit more before Maxon puts me down again.

And it's May.

"Hey May!" Maxon says and picks her up in a big bear hug. When he puts her down, she doesn't hesitate to continue talking.

"Maxon, Maxon!" She exclaims. "Want to hear about our picnic?" May tugs on his trousers.

"Picnic?" Maxon looks up at me, puzzled.

"Yep. She spent all day yesterday organizing a picnic for us three." I explain. May nods.

"I have the list here!" May pulls out a folded slip of paper and hands it to Maxon. I came closer to Maxon so I could see the list.

May was an artist, and this list was something unbelievable. I saw Maxon's expression and it was something full of impression and awe. She had written all the things we needed so neatly it could have been mistaken for an adult's handwriting. But that wasn't even the most impressive part. She had drawn a picture, too. It was a picture of Maxon and me, I suppose. We were sitting on a picnic blanket surrounded by a garden of blooming flowers. Leaning on Maxon's back was May. We were all smiling and laughing.

"May…this is beautiful!" Maxon says. I smile, proud of my talented little sister. "Almost as beautiful as your older sister." Maxon continues with a laugh. May smiles and blushes.

"You know, a lot of people think we look alike." May says matter-of-factly. Maxon and I laugh. He grabs my hand and starts to walk.

"We should make our way to the dining hall. Everyone will be waiting." Maxon says and May scurries over and grips onto my hand.

"May…" Maxon says. "You go on ahead, we'll meet you there."  
"But…but…" She stammers. She doesn't want to be left alone with the king and queen.

"It ok, May. Go show the king and queen your drawing! I'm sure they'll love it!" I try and persuade her. She hesitates, but obeys and skips off around the hall.

Maxon and I are alone in the hall now. He looked as though he had something important to say.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omygoshh guys I'm getting so confused! I'm mixing fanfictions with the actual book and creating something unreal! #sadlife hahaha! Hope you enjoy!**

"Maxon…what is it?" I ask him. I looked into his warm brown eyes that quickly fixated on something else. I am suddenly curious as to what he wants to tell me. "Maxon?"

I heard him sigh before he cleared his throat, obviously wasting time.

"It wasn't only Elise's participation in The Selection that convinced the country." Maxon begins. "I was walking along the streets of New Asia and was able to talk among their people." He sees my nervous expression and grabs my hands, playing with the bracelet he got me from a previous visit to New Asia. "We visited safe counties, America. No need to worry." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well as we talked to the people, they said that… well… they like you."

"They…like me?" I asked, puzzled. Why was this such a bad thing? Why was Maxon nervous to tell me this? "So? Isn't that good?" I ask.

"Yes! It's very good!" Maxon smiles and brings his hands to my face. The softness makes me feel warm and safe. He then moves his hands slowly back to mine, interlocking. "They feel safe to know that someone like you will one day be ruler." I gulp. "They like your intentions and that you want change, you want something new." He squeezes my hand.

"What does that mean?" I ask, worriedly.

"It means that you are a leader to them." Maxon says.

"What? But Maxon…I'm not a lead-"

"America, listen to me." Maxon cups my face again tightly. " This is a big responsibility, but if I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, I wouldn't have put this on you."

"Maxon-" I try to say. I begin to breathe heavily, scared what Maxon was saying could mean. Being a leader of anything, let alone a country, was what I have been dreading ever since I arrived at the palace during The Selection and all through it. While I was being pulled between Maxon and Aspen I was also deciding whether or not I was ready to be a queen, a ruler, a leader.

"And if you didn't believe you could do it, you wouldn't have said 'I do'". Maxon says again, looking deep into my eyes. He really believes in me, he wants me to do this.

Maxon was right. I did say 'I do' and I did marry him, that itself is a symbol that shows I am ready for this, or that I think I am.

"Maxon!" Someone, most likely the king, booms.

"We better go…" I say, scared to have May sitting at the table with the king yelling so loudly. "We'll talk about this later." Maxon seems quite relieved to see my expression more calm than it was before.

He grabs my hand and guides me to the dining hall. The king, queen and May have already started eating. May's beautiful list is in the center of the table and I can see the queen is still praising May for it.

"May, this is fantastic. Do you think you could draw me another one so I can frame it?" The queen asks. May blushes, causing her little pale cheeks to turn bright pink.

"Of course your majesty! I would love to!" May answers eagerly.

They all notice Maxon and me enter the room and stand.

"Oh Maxon!" The queen exclaims and rushes over to embrace him. Maxon hugs back with a smile. The queen pulls away at the embrace, still holding Maxon's elbows examining him. "Are you alright? You look alright."

"I'm fine, mother!" Maxon complains, obviously embarrassed. I giggle quietly and Maxon gives me a look.

"I'm sorry we had to drag you both back here." Queen Amberly looks over to me now. "I insisted you two to have more time together, but Clarkson demanded." I blush and focus on the ground.

"Come you two!" King Clarkson says rather harshly. I was still always so unsure about him. I don't know what I had done, but somehow he became nicer to me. I just chose to ignore it and just be glad he finally liked me.

But sometimes I wonder if he is planning something awful for me.

Maxon and I sit down with May on my left. We begin eating where the rest of them left off. There is small chatter among us, but Maxon often whispered something to me.

At one point he whispered,

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother hates it here so much, so she packed her bags and dragged my father along with her back home." I whispered back. He gave me an unbelievable look before we both cracked up laughing together.

Mid-laughter I glance over to the queen, looking so pleased at us. Maxon having a wife that understood him so much and made him so happy. A daughter-in-law that didn't cause trouble…well too much trouble.

Maxon and I slowly edge out of our laughter and settle back into reality. I feel slightly embarrassed because suddenly everyone is looking at us. I blush rapidly and look down as I dig into the vegetables that I have been playing with for a while.

"What's so funny?" May asks what is on everyone's minds.

I look up at Maxon, who looks right back at me and we try to contain our laughter again.

"Nothing May." I answer her. May's smile turns into a frown in disappointment.

"Don't worry May..." Maxon starts. "It wasn't even that funny." May's face relaxes at this.

I suddenly feel so much love for Maxon treating May like his own sister.

"So May," Maxon continues. "When will our picnic be?" He asks looking genuinely serious. May thinks about this for a moment and then answers.

"Tomorrow!" May exclaims. Maxon and I both raise our eyebrows.

"What time?" Maxon asks. "Because I think your sister has an important meeting right after breakfast." This doesn't stop May.

"Then we'll have it at lunchtime!" May's smile shines and it seems her glow lights the whole room. Maxon and I nod in agreement at this suggestion and finish the rest of our dinner with minimum chatter.

The king and queen excuse themselves before us and quietly leave the room. I realize it is getting fairly late and May should head to bed.

"Come on May…bedtime." I say. May moans, agitated that she has to go to bed so soon. "You have to be well rested for our picnic tomorrow!" She obeys at this comment and Maxon and I walk her up to her room.

We kiss her goodnight, and May gets quite giddy when Maxon does, but as soon as she calms down we leave her to sleep.

Maxon holds my hand tightly as we slowly walk back to our rooms. I'm still confused why we have two separate rooms since we are married, but I don't want to ruin this moment. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. I don't want this moment to end, but soon we are in front of my bedroom door. He comes in behind me because he can get to his room so easily.

We make it into the center of my room when he spins me around and is about to talk, but I interrupt him.

"Maxon, I haven't seen you in days and I just want to enjoy these moments while your back. I know you want to talk about…_that_ topic, but I just can't right now. I just want to enjoy these moments with you right now." I look up at him and he's nodding.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I should have waited…I'm-" Maxon said before I planted a soft kiss on his lips. Maxon wraps his hands around my back and pulls me in.

This is all it took, one kiss and I was under Maxon's spell. It felt like the past couple of days of complete and utter loneliness has disappeared and turned into a warm flame that is keeping my heart company.

I pull back and look into his eyes. His are still closed. His heavy breaths are like the soothing sounds of the ocean, calm and reassuring.

"You need some sleep." Maxon finally says, looking into my eyes. I moan and complain just as May did minutes before. "You two are awfully similar."

"I'm more stubborn." I joke and Maxon laughs lightly before kissing my cheek.

"Go to bed…Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Maxon says before turning into the hallway to his bedroom, blowing a kiss before closing the door.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Ok guysss thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you like it! Please leave reviews on what you think should happen, it would really help me out!:) I have been thinking to post a special chapter next from maxon's POV. What do you think? Please review! 3**


	5. New Asia

**Hello again my lovely readers… This is a very special chapter because it is from the point of view of Maxon. He is in New Asia. I will try to make more chapters of these if you guys want!**

**Also just to clear up about the princess suite and that they sleep in different rooms. It actually says in 'The Elite' that their rooms are separated. Here is one example that Maxon says during the Halloween party,**

"**I want you to see the princess's suite. It adjoins mine, actually." **

**So that's why their rooms are like that**

When we arrived in New Asia I had really doubted it to be so much different from last time. We, my father and I, were standing on the balcony of the main building, where the president lives.

Outside is truly a sight to see. There are banners everywhere of America and I, from our wedding day or to the days of The Selection. I notice one of us kissing on our wedding day and instantly smile, if only she could see it. I give myself a mental reminder to take a picture on my camera before I leave.

The people below are another thing, they are cheering my name which is also unusual. I barely get any special treatment here, so this is a huge surprise. They scream my name, then America's, then both of ours.

What on Earth is going on?

My father drags me inside by the arm, not wasting one precious moment.

"We are to visit the outskirts of the New Asian counties, the safe ones of course, and interact with its people." My father grumbles.

This however is not new, we always talk to the people among the streets and it is always the same thing! Boring and sometimes quite confusing, but I have a feeling this time it might be different.

Today we are headed to Galia, which my father told me used to be a place called Mongolia. It is now one of the poorest counties in the nation, but the people are usually very friendly.

As soon as we arrive, my father and I split up like we usually do. I'm not really sure if he actually goes to talk to the people or goes to smoke a cigar, but either way, I like talking to the people without him telling me what to do.

I reach a small jewelry store in the main markets and instantly remember it. This is where I got America that blue bracelet so many months ago. I remember her reaction when she saw it, beautiful. Although, she's always beautiful.

I walk inside the small building and look around, hopeful to find a new piece of jewelry to add to the collection. A small, elderly lady steps in from the back door and gives me a lovely smile.

"Hello your majesty, good to see you again." She says. She must remember me.

"Hello again." I reply. "Last time I came here I bought a lovely blue bracelet for Lady- er- Princess America…"

"Yes, I seen her wear it on them reports." The lady says confidently.

"Yes well I was wondering if there was a matching pair of earrings or a necklace I can buy to match?" The lady smiles and heads out the back door again, only to arrive with a small box. She comes over to me and opens it, glowing inside is a beautiful blue necklace that matches the bracelet perfectly. Well, it's not entirely blue. The chain is a soft gold with sapphire diamond that hangs off it. The sapphire is shaped like a heart.

"Take it." The woman says. I look at her, puzzled.

"But I must pay you for such a beautiful-"  
"Just take it." She says again. "Anything for Princess America." I smile softly at her for her gratitude; on my way out I will leave her a tip on the bench. I turn to leave but she says something else. "She's gonna be a good one." I turn around.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's gonna be a good ruler. People here like her. She's fresh, got some fire in 'er belly." I laugh at that comment, knowing how much it is true.

"Thank you." I say, leaning on a table with my hand and releasing the money before turning to leave. I hear a slight snicker from my actions, but don't acknowledge it.

I continue walking down the markets; people of all sorts come up to me to shake my hand. They keep congratulating me on my marriage and often say that they like who I chose. I find this all so curious because Elise was one of them…Why wouldn't they want their own to become princess and someday rule Illea?

I stop by a fruit market and ask the owner this, not caring if it would offend him because I am genuinely curious.

"She ain't strong enough." The man says, I try to hide my disgust for his improper wording.

"What do you mean?" How many times have I asked this today? The man sighs.

"She would've just sat by and watch everything go the way it usually goes…Princess America however wants change, we all saw that! We think she can make Illea better…with you of course!" He quickly adds that last bit on.

As I am walking back to the black van that takes us back to the main building, I think of all this. I am slightly confused of it all, but somewhere lurching in the back of my mind, realization of what it means is creeping up on me.

My father is already in the car, looking grumpy- not that that is unusual. It is a silent ride back to the building, but as soon as we pull up, my father drags me inside.

He swiftly walks around hallways and through doors until we are in a dark room with a desk and chairs.

"Sit," he demands. I sit obediently while he turns on a table lamp. He finally sits down, loudly, into a seat across the table from mine.

"Uh…Father…what-"

"Hush." He says. "Now tell me… what did the people say when you visited them?"

"Well they all talked a lot about-"

"America?"

"Yes," I confirm. He breathes heavily like he is about to burst. "But isn't that good? They like her!"

"Yes, but you do realize what this means right?" He stares deep into my eyes searching for something to yell at.

"Well, it means that we could finally have peace with New Asia if we one day have her as a leader." I say.

"Leader…" The word dances along his tongue. "If they one day think she is going to be a leader and going to "change" things, she has to step up to the plate. She has to be prepared for every single possible thing that is thrown at her. Not only that, but she should start coming on these visits with us, to show the people she actually cares about them." My father booms.

"But it's not safe for her to-"

"Well if she's going to one day rule this country she has to things that are risky!" he yells at me.

"But, father! Never has mother ever had to-"

"Do not bring your mother into this Maxon!" He shouts.

"Stop cutting me off father!" I shout back, not caring what he will do to punish me.

He stands up and pushes his chair to the floor; how glad I am to not have inherited his short temper.

"You better be prepared for this all to backfire if she isn't prepared to be who everyone wants her to be!" He shouts before slamming the door behind him.

I can't believe all of this is happening, because honestly I don't know if America will be able to handle that much pressure…

**End of Chapter 5**

**So how do you like these maxon pov's? Please review! I might make every five chapters from someone else's view! **

**Thank you all for reading y'all are amazing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so no one gets confused, this is back into America's POV**

After breakfast I was quickly swept into a meeting room with the queen and Silvia. There were also some others like the head of decorations, catering, music etc. I felt very uncomfortable and out of place, but I tried my best to mask my emotions.

Everyone is all so hyper and excited except the queen, who is sipping tea politely.

"Princess America? Would you prefer balloons or ice sculptures?" A small, brown haired lady asked.

"Oh, I don't really mind…either would be wonderful." I say before the lady scribbles this down immediately.

"What color would you like to decorate with, Princess America?" A smart-looking man asked with a serious tone.

"Oh, I really like blue." I answer looking down at Maxon's blue bracelet. The man nods and writes something down.

These sort of questions continue and I am suddenly so over my birthday bash. And it's only the 3rd; I still have to wait for the 26th! After this long, boring meeting we depart with only a promise to have another meeting at a closer date.

Once out of sight, I rush down the stairs and out into the garden and find Maxon setting down a picnic blanket and May skipping around with a basket. After Maxon sets the blanket down neatly, May places the basket on top. Maxon pokes his hand into the basket and pulls out his camera, looking up he sees me and snaps a shot.

I walk over smiling; glad to have a nice moment with the two people I care most about. Once I reach Maxon he hugs me in a nice, tight hug. I release and bend over to hug May.

With both their hands in each of mine, they drag me over to the blanket and we take a seat. May immediately starts digging through the big basket, placing different foods and plates on the carpet. I sit back and relax onto Maxon's chest. He still has his camera and is looking through it.

"Look at this," he says and brings the camera to my face to see the image. "It's from New Asia."

It is truly amazing. There is a huge crowd holding banners with ours names on them. He flicks to another image and there I see multiple banners with Maxon and I on them.

"Wow," is all I say… or all I can say. Maxon has a wonderful gift to produce amazing photography, but I suddenly realize how big this is for me. Maxon was not exaggerating how I need to be a good leader, we still haven't talked about that again. We haven't really had time and I really just want to enjoy this picnic.

"It's amazing." I say as I look up and peck his cheek. He gives me a smile back.

"Iced tea?" May interrupts. Maxon and I both take a cup that May is holding out and she sips on her own glass.

After one sip, she places the cup down and gets to work, setting up plate of all the food we have. It is like a mini-buffet. There's chicken and beef and pork, cheeses, fruits and bread rolls. We eat yummy made sandwiches with a side of fruit and are soon full to our stomachs.

I rest back onto Maxon's chest holding my stomach.

"I am _so_ full!" I say. Maxon puts his arms around me. "Look at those clouds!" I say and point into the sky. There are huge black clouds heading our direction.

"It might rain, its unlikely." Maxon replies, focusing back to me. "Anyway…how was your birthday meeting today?" I sigh and glance over to May, who is slightly listening, but scribbling something on her notepad.

"It was…interesting…" I say looking up at Maxon. He looks back with curiosity growing in his brows. "It was awkward, everyone listening to my every need and trying to make my birthday the best." I sigh again.

"You have to get used to that!" Maxon replies. "Now that your princess, people will be begging to do something for you!" I give him a look that makes him laugh instantly. He knows how much I am not used to this.

The contest ended 8 months ago and Maxon and I have been married for 6, yet I haven't gotten used to everything the palace has to offer.

Maxon tightens his grip around me and I close my eyes. His steady breathing calms me and I ease into his chest. I feel soft, gentle kisses being planted on my forehead and I smile.

"How was New Asia?" I whisper, eyes still closed. "Apart from…you know." Maxon leans his cheek on my head.

"They really love you," he whispers back. "They can't stop talking about you…in fact…next time we visit I want you to come." Maxon stiffens waiting for my answer. I know this has something to do with our previous conversation, but I just want us all to relax. Besides, I'd love to visit New Asia.

"I'd like that." I feel Maxon's body relax at this.

I hear May open and close the basket before cuddling close to my side. I put my arm around her and look into her eyes.

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask. She nods, moving closer.

"It was better than I thought it would be!" May smiles.

"All thanks to your professional planning May!" Maxon says and May blushes.

It was such a lovely day with no worries.

"We should make it a regular thing." I say.

"Good idea…I need some peace sometimes anyway." Maxon says. I wrap my arms backwards around his neck and kiss him softly. It only lasts a few seconds because our positioning is so uncomfortable. I release and laugh a little.

"So we'll have this next Wednesday?" May asks after squealing from our kiss. "And the Wednesday after that and the Wednesday after that and the Wednesday after-"  
"Yes May. If we can make it." I say.

"Yay!" She squeals.

I suddenly feel something wet drop on my arm. And another…and another.

"Uh oh." Maxon announces. He must've felt the tiny drops as well. Suddenly it is raining all around us and we stand quickly to our feet. I start to laugh at how silly the whole situation is before I see May.

She's breathing heavily, about to burst with a waterfall of tears. I suddenly remember why. Her nightmare from a few nights ago. At our picnic it had started to rain and then things went south.

Maxon must have noticed because he picked her up and spun her around, causing her to scream in laughter. He eventually set her down saying,

"Miss May, may I have this dance?" She giggles before accepting. They twirl and spin and dance, far better than I could have.

They stop and Maxon approaches me. I blush rapidly, knowing what he was going to say.

"My beautiful wife…" Maxon bows over exaggeratedly and I can hear May giggle. "May I have the absolute honour of having this dance?" I curtsy and say,

"Why yes you may, my darling husband." I felt shivers just thinking he was my husband.

Maxon pulled me in close by the waist and I placed one hand on his shoulder, the other interlocking with his. We start to move and sway to the pretend music. We get faster and more intense and suddenly I am off the ground. Maxon has both of his arms around my waist holding me up and slowly spinning me around. I arch my head back in laughter.

As the whirlwind draws to a close I end up with my forehead against his. Looking into his eyes, smiling with laughter, enjoying this perfect moment.

"Who's that America?" May suddenly asks. I place my feet back on the ground and slowly turn around, not worried who it could be. Probably a palace guard or maid.

But when I turn around I am met with the eyes of someone I have never seen before. A rebel. Who is pointing a gun at us.

**End of Chapter Six**

**Sorry guys this chapter was a little boring, but I had to make it so juicy drama can sneak its way in here! SO thank you for reading!:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**To **_**VV the wise girl **_**so sorry it wasn't out in 24 hours…please don't shoot me! ;)**

**America's POV**

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening. There we were having a lovely afternoon when the dirty creature had to ruin it. I glanced over to the palace doors only to see the guards have disappeared!

'_There's no way your getting out of this one…'_ I think to myself.

Maxon grabs my hand tight, as he stands up straighter, I know I am scared, and I know he knows I am. My only problem is May. She is standing so close, but just far enough out of my reach, and just one movement could cause a bullet through the head.

"What do you want?" Maxon strongly addresses the man. I can see the man grimace out of amusement. He takes a step closer…one step closer to May.

Honestly I have no idea how May is holding up. Does she even know it's a rebel…pointing a gun at her head? She obviously doesn't, otherwise she would be gone, screaming before anyone could blink an eye. If she does know, I suppose I have underestimated my little sister.

Why isn't Maxon doing anything…saying anything?

'_He's wasting time' _I think.

Yes Maxon, waste time. Any second now someone, anyone, will be coming to see how we are doing, thus seeing the situation at hand.

Anyone?

Hello?

Who is this rebel anyway? What kind of rebel stands there pointing a gun at the royal family but doesn't shoot them? I wonder if this is part of his protocol, or he is thinking of a way to get all three at once, or maybe they want us slowly tortured to death. I shiver just at the thought.

"Prince Maxon and Princess America," his sly voice makes me shiver more. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you!" His grimace is still firmly planted on his face.

"I hate to say it, but I'm sorry we don't have the same pleasure." Maxon's voice is harsh towards the rebel.

"Aw!" The rebel pouts. "I was hoping you had brought me flowers!" He says sarcastically. Maxon huffs in disgust. "And you Princess America…how lovely you look today." He looks me up and down with a smirk. I feel uncomfortable and annoyed that he is doing this.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't say the same for you." I reply. That sets off the alarm, well the rebel's alarm.

"You idiots!" He yells. "Why would you insult a rebel who is pointing a gun at your heads and could blow them to pieces in one second!" I grit my teeth, ready for the deathblow, but instead, the man continues. "You sick, disgusting people think that insulting and commanding people gets you somewhere…" He stares directly at Maxon now. "IT DOESN'T!" He exclaims.

"Yes, but you see, invading someone else's home and threatening to kill them is not quite medal-worthy either." Maxon replies, coolly.

The man turns bright red, like the color of my hair. He is clearly full of rage from this. It looks as though he is about to blow.

How could have no one heard this man shouting? Is the palace being raid? No, the alarms would have sounded and commotion would have been heard. What on earth is going on?

I look back at the man and see he is calming down, well trying to. He obviously hates the fact that we are still here breathing, so it must be his job to capture us alive.

I look to May who is inching backwards slowly. She has her hands behind her back and I can see what she's holding. An orange…gee that's useful.

The rebel starts to ramble on and on about something I cannot be bothered listening to. I am just watching May, curiosity building up in my mind. She swiftly looks behind her to see me, brows raised as if she's asking a question. I just stare back and shrug. May turns around before the rambling rebel notices. Once he stands square in front, about to announce the next step in his "full proof plan" May lifts the orange and throws it at him.

Bullseye, straight in the head. Great thinking May! She must have played catch with Gerard back in Carolina because that throw was spot on!

Maxon is still unaware of what is happening so I quickly grab May's hand, and drag the two into the direction of the palace before the rebel begins to focus again.

Maxon is finally up to speed and is running with us, May is lagging behind so he scoops her up, still clutching my hand.

Once inside the palace we are surprised to find it completely normal, but that can't be for too long. Maxon drags me past the dining hall into a narrow hallway where I suppose the head officers work.

"Rebels in the palace, sound the alarm." Maxon announces, panting. The guards sit up straight in their seats and start making calls and pressing buttons. Maxon quickly moves out of the room to the nearest passageway. A small opening appears and he pulls me in, still holding May. We move as quickly as we can down the narrow stairwell and find the safe house unoccupied.

Maxon moves to a cot and places May down gently, telling her to rest. He then moves back to me and hugs me. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and he pulls his arms around me so tightly, you might think he was afraid I would slip away.

I start to breathe normally after our fast pace getaway and listen to his. His warm breath tickling my neck where his face is buried in my hair. I pull his face up in both of my hands so he looks at me.

"You're ok, I'm ok, May's ok, we're ok." I say so gently, it could have been mistaken for a whisper. I see the pain in his eyes and know I'm forgetting something.

Oh shoot… His parents!

I gasp.

My parents!

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Btw, this story will forever be America's pov unless stated otherwise**

My eyes widen and my heart stops. I turn back to go get them, but Maxon knows me all too well. He grabbed my wrist before I took two steps and pulled me into his arms. I hide in his chest from the cage that surrounds me.

"Maxon, no, we have to go and-" I start but he interrupts.

"America, no. The best thing we can do now is wait and be patient."

"Maxon no! Are you crazy? I can't just leave my family out there! They probably have no idea what to do and what's going on!" I try to escape his grasp and run to my family, but his arms tighten around me.

"America, we have only _just_ alerted the guards, the alarms probably haven't even gone off yet!" Maxon explains.

"But what if rebels get to them!" I'm staring up at him, clutching the front of his shirt.

"They won't," he softens his voice. "There will be guards to protect them," he now pulls me back into his chest; scared I'll do something rash. "They will be ok."

I sigh. Maxon is all too right. Who am I kidding, Maxon is always right…well most of the time.

I escape his grasp and walk over to the cot opposite May.

"Your right." I rest my face in my palms. "I just need to be patient, because that's something I'm good at." Maxon chuckles lightly.

"If I wanted a patient wife I would've married Kriss," he tries to joke, but that just makes me feel worse. "But I'm so glad I didn't," he sits next to me. "Everything is an adventure with you, America." I take my hands away and smile at him.

Suddenly there are footsteps headed our way. Maxon and I both stand to see who will enter.

"Mom! Father!"

Maxon exclaims and rushes over to embrace them. I slowly walk behind Maxon and force a smile. After Maxon releases and steps back, I give them quick embraces before they walk off to discuss some important topic, like what color they should repaint the dining hall.

I resume my previous position and wait as patiently as I can. That results in incredible foot tapping and continuous pacing.

Eventually Maxon manages to get me to stay in sitting position and tries to get my mind off of things.

"You know," he starts. "This is what is was like during The Selection attacks. I was always worried you wouldn't burst through the doors." He looks down and shakes his head. I can't help but smile at this.

"Why? What do you think I was doing?" I ask, still smiling. He looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the whole world.

"You do know I'm talking about you, right?" he asks and I slap his arm. Then he grows solemn. "America, sometimes I have no idea what your doing and why you do it." I look down, guilty. "You make me so worried sometimes because you always do something crazy or foolish and I just can't stand thinking about what could happen to you." Maxon is running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"Maxon…" I start.

"I just wish…" Maxon stands up now. "I just wish…" He says more forcefully. "That you would think twice before you do something! You just-"

"Maxon!" I stand to face him and he stops his mouth as well as his train of thought. "What is going on?" I search his eyes for some hint; this isn't just a small lecture on what's right or wrong. He looks down averting his eyes. "Maxon…I know what I'm doing and I accept the consequences. I know how to take care of myself!" Maxon grabs my shoulders tightly and pulls me in.

"What if the consequences were too big for you to handle?"

I am left speechless at what this could mean before a group of people walk through the door.

I spin around to see my family. My mom, father and Gerard looking somewhat flustered.

"Oh my goodness!" I run over to them and hug them so tightly. "You all had me so frightened!" I look back at them.

"You think _you_ were frightened?" My mother scowls before changing back into a lovely smile as she sees Maxon walk over.

"So glad you are all alright," he announces with much formality. "This must be awfully new for you so allow me to explain." Maxon clears his throat. "It is always unknown how long rebel attacks take so make yourselves at home, there are cots for you to rest on, if needed of course. Hopefully, we won't be here long and can return to our previous activities." Maxon looks at me with a newfound smile, much different from the expression he had given me moments before. He gives me a small wink before walking over to his parents.

Gerard walks over to May, who is now awake, probably more hyper than ever. I take mom's hand and lead her over to the cot Maxon and I had used.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Oh America, you could have at least warned us about these wretched things! First there were these awfully loud alarms and then we were pulled violently into this small contraption! I have never been so scared in my whole life!" Mom explained. I think I could see a tear in her eye.

"Mom, I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way, but no one ever gets hurt during these things!" I lie.

"America," My father begins, looking quite sad. "Think about May and Gerard. It is not safe for them here they could-"

"May? May was the one who helped us escape the rebel who attacked us!" I exclaim, but only so they can hear. My parents stare at me, overwhelmed.

"A…rebel…. attacked you?" My mom asks, dumbfounded.

Oh no.

"Yes, but he didn't hurt us. And luckily we had May or else-"

"America…" My mom sighs. "I don't think we can stay here."

"What?" I ask, speechless. "But, mom…you can't! You have to-"

"America, think about you siblings! Would you want them to get hurt?" My mom testifies.

"What about me? I still have to live here whether I like it or not!" I am getting angry now. How could she do this to me?

"America," my father soothes. "You are much more used to it, besides, we will live in that family cottage very close to the palace. It will be fine and we won't be that far apart!"

"Excuse me," I say before standing up to leave. I couldn't stand listening to them anymore.

I walk over to May and Gerard.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," they say in chorus.

"Listen, I know this was hard on you guys, but there is no reason to be scared. The palace is very safe and will keep us very safe, even in the worst times." I explain.

"Are you kidding?" Gerard says. I haven't noticed how much older he is getting. "That was the coolest thing I have ever done…ever!"

"Really?" I ask, confused. "What about you May?" She hesitates, looking quite upset.

"I don't know Ames…" May starts. "I was pretty scared and-"

"But May you handled it so well!" I exclaim.

"Doesn't mean I enjoyed it." She replies.

I sigh before standing and bumping into Maxon.

"Oh!" I exclaim.

"Hello, my dear," he smiles a gentle smile. I look back at him blushing.  
"Sorry Maxon, I didn't mean to-"

"America, don't worry… about anything." He stares deep down into my eyes as if he is telling me something else.

Wasn't he just telling me to be worried about some unknown consequence towards my doings? Maxon needs to explain things better because I am getting very confused.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

The attack didn't last long and I had figured out it had been the northerners who attacked us, much less violent from the southerners. That's why the rebel didn't shoot us, I suppose.

Maxon and I walked back out to the gardens to retrieve what we had left from the picnic. I kneel and start to put the remaining plates and cutlery into the basket, but something caught my eye. I reach in the basket and grab a thin piece of paper.

Pulling it out, I suddenly grow speechless by what is on it.

It is a drawing of Maxon and I. We are looking at each other, smiling. May portrays two people who are in such love.

I am still standing there staring at it in awe when Maxon comes up.

"Wow," he says. But then he turns to me. "You're beautiful." This causes an extreme amount of blushing, and even though we're married, I still can't help it. He puts his arms around my waist and we look at the amazing picture together. He is pinpointing all my best physical traits, which he thinks is everything, while also pointing out his flaws, which I tell him, is untrue.

"My smile is so weak, so unbearable. I look like I'm choking." Maxon says disappointedly.

"Your smile is lovely," I say to him, reassuringly. "Whenever you smile everything going wrong suddenly becomes better again." And I smile at him, and he looks so genuinely happy by my response that his smile grows, and like I said,

Everything becomes better.

Later we are wandering the palace, searching around the small mess for anything important or useful, but since it was the northerners who attacked, we weren't expecting anything.

"What's this?" Maxon asks to no one in particular as he walks over to the sidewall, leaving my grasp.

"What?" I ask. He bends over and picks up a piece of paper, looking at it intensely.

Maxon's face suddenly becomes flushed with concern.

"America, I must go discuss this with my father." He says as he turns to leave.

"Wait Maxon!" I call and just grab his arm. Maxon turns around and looks me in the eyes with such worry. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know,"

"But I do!"

"America, please-" I snatch the paper out of his hands and he tries to grab it back, but then gives up.

I read the small slip of paper. The handwriting is messy and hard to read, but I manage.

_Step 1- find the princess and capture her_

_Step 2- bring back 2 base_

_Step 3- wait for Maxon's response_

Wait what?

_Find the princess_

Princess…that's me.

_Capture her_

That's why the man didn't want to kill us.

_Bring back 2 base_

Because they wanted to capture me.

_Wait for Maxon's response_

And use me as blackmail towards Maxon.

The realization of the paper rushes towards me faster than anything has and it feels as though I have been hit by a ton of bricks. I suddenly fall back and Maxon's there, holding me. He was probably right when he said that I didn't want to know.

I woke up, surprisingly in my bedroom. I had expected Maxon to take me to the hospital wing.

"Oh America!" Maxon rushes over from the chair he was sitting in and comes to my side. "Your up! Are you feeling alright? I thought about taking you to the hospital wing, but they are so busy especially after the attack and your only a little bit unwell, right?"

I can't help but smile at his concern. "I'm fine Maxon, just a bit shocked."

"I was too." He replies, grabbing my hand.

"I bet you were." I reply.

"It's understandable right?" He asks.

"Absolutely!" Maxon chuckles lightly and squeezes my hand.

"Well, I better go check the rest of the palace, you know, for more possible information."

"OK," I say, but really I want him to stay. After what I just found out I don't want to be left alone.

"I'll be back soon." And with a gentle kiss on my forehead, he left.

I turn over, hoping someone will come and keep me company, like my maids or May.

But I'm very surprised when a knock comes to my door.

Sitting up, I turn to the door and allow whoever has knocked to enter.

And I am even more surprised when it's King Clarkson.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello my dear," King Clarkson said as he entered my bedroom. I shivered, I was Maxon's dear, not his. "Are you alone?"

"Yes your majesty." I replied quietly.

"Good," he said and his whole expression changed from calm and peaceful to angry and annoyed. "I do hope your feeling better."

"Why yes, I am feeling-"

"Good." He interrupted. And for a while he just stood there, staring at me. Suddenly nervous, I spoke up,

"Uh- your majesty… may I ask why you are here?" A sly smile creeps on his face, but not in the cute way that Maxon does, but creepy.

"Can't a man visit his ill daughter in law?" He smiles.

"Well I suppose, but-"

"America Singer, you have made a ruin of this country already and I will not have it completely destroyed by your foolish decisions."

I am in shock. What? That was all of a sudden; at least he didn't beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I'm not sure what you mean." I replied. The king took a deep, obnoxious sigh.

"You have created ideas and imaginations throughout Illea. The thoughts of lenient rules and no castes, equal organizations. You have set in motion an ordeal of stress for my advisors as well as myself to keep things in order." Says King Clarkson.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was-"

"I know you were foolish and unfocused. You are a bad influence for my son and an awful choice for the throne one day."

I told you he had it in for me.

"But your majesty, I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I understand now, I should have asked Maxon first, gotten somebody's permission! I was so overwhelmed and stuck into it that I was not thinking of the effect it could have on the country!" I burst out, almost puffed afterwards.

The king just looked at me again, but this time with somewhat pleasure. Like I had said the right thing.

He sighs again before speaking. "Yes, but Mrs. Singer, we are doing our best to stop it. Right now you must make it easy for everyone in the palace to work, especially Maxon. And don't throw around those stupid ideas!" He glares at me with so much fire. "Or else there will be consequences."

King Clarkson turns and slams the door shut. I am still shaking many minutes afterwards, when my maids come in, but suddenly…

I don't want company.


	11. Chapter 11

Now I think I may have an idea on the consequences Maxon was talking about.

"Anne, Mary, Lucy…" I start. I was starting to feel ill- again.

"Oh my lady! Are you alright? Is there anything we can do?" Mary says, noticing my anxiety.

"Yes actually, can you please ask Prince Maxon to come and see me as soon as possible." I ask, laying slowly down into my pillows.

"Yes your majesty." May says and leaves the room.

"What would you like us to do?" Anne asks. I grab her arm.

"Please just stay until Maxon gets here. Keep me company." I say, ignoring my mistake. She nods swiftly and takes a seat across from Lucy, playing cards.

I am suddenly overwhelmed by how frightened I am. For one thing I am supposed to be a leader for the people of New Asia? Bait for the rebels? The do-nothing, say-nothing princess and queen? Which one am I. Which one will I be. This suddenly brings on a question that I thought I always knew the answer to.

Who am I?

I was already scared to take on the part as leader, but willing to do it. I was most certainly not willing to cooperate with the rebels and am terrified to know what they are planning to do.

As for King Clarkson. If I don't please him who knows what will happen?

The door opens abruptly and I sit upright.

I have never been so glad to see Maxon in all my life.

I leap out of bed and wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his hands lock around my back. I couldn't help letting out a huge sigh being in his arms.

I hear the door shut and assumed my maids had left us alone.

After a moment, I look up at him and hold his face in my hands. His brown eyes are looking back at mine, filled with concern. But it doesn't matter, not yet, because I kiss him. And it gives me such warmth it instantly makes me feel better. He pulls away far too soon and now holds my face. My arms have fallen down to my side.

"America what's wrong?" His fingers search my face for anything hurt.

"I'm so scared," I say. His hands tense around my cheeks.

"Why? Have you been threatened?" Maxon's eyes are wide.

"You could say that."

"What? How? By whom?" I look down, with his firm hands still holding my cheeks, considering if I should tell him. Will King Clarkson be angry with me for telling Maxon? Oh I don't really care he is my husband.

"Your father…" I look back up at him. I can see and feel every inch of him freeze.

"Did…Did he-" Maxon starts.

"No," I say shaking my head. "He didn't do what you think he did, but he did say a few things to me."

"What did he say?" Maxon asks.

"Maxon, can I please sit down?" I sigh, trying to remember our conversation.

"Yes of course, my dear." He grabs my hand and leads me over to the bed where we both sit. I take a deep breath before starting.

"Well he came in a while ago, and he explained to me that I need to be a quiet little princess while you and him rule the country. I need to stop suggesting stupid ideas and saying foolish things, pretty much."

"Really? He said that to you?" I nodded. "But he didn't threaten you?"

"Oh!" I exclaim. "I forgot. Yes, yes he did. He said if I don't do as he says there will be consequences." I gulp. Maxon reaches over and tightly squeezes my hands.

"You do know I will never let him hurt you. Ever." He looks straight into my eyes. I nod. "And you can't let him push you around, you are going to rule and you are going to be leader, so you are allowed to put ideas forward, as long as they are appropriate."

"But Maxon he said if I don't do what he says-" He interrupts me.

"I won't let him hurt you." He's grabbing my shoulders now. I nod again. "But you have to be careful," Maxon continues. "Only suggest things that you think is really great, but if you are unsure, just speak to me. As princess and soon to be queen, you have a right to have ideas."  
"But Queen Amberly doesn't seem to-" He cuts me off again.

"That's because King Clarkson is her husband. But I am your husband and I will not treat you like he treats her." I smile at his reassurance. "Anyway, is that all you were scared about?"

"No, actually." I answer. Maxon moves closer.

"Go on then." His hands are gripping mine. I hesitate before starting.

"Well, I have to admit I am fairly scared to you know, be leader for New Asia to look up to. But I know with your help and a lot of other people's I can do it. And I am prepared to…I think." Maxon smiles, pleased that I am ready for this.

"I know it will be hard for you, but I know you- uh we- can do it…together." We smile at each other.

"And Maxon," I start.

"Yes?" He squeezes my hands.

"About that slip of paper you found earlier…" Maxon looks down, thinking.

"Well the guards finished a clean sweep of the palace so no new information was found. They assume it fell from the pockets of one of the rebels, not meant to be seen. So we don't exactly know when they will come again or what they will do, but I have instructed them to double your security." Maxon finished. I looked down and sighed. I hated having a guard outside my door, but guards following my every move… I knew it was something I would have to get used to.

"I know you don't like that, but it's for your safety. I just want you here, safe in my arms." Maxon says as he pulls me into one of his warm hugs.

"I know, I know. But what are they going to do about it, so, you know, I can walk freely again?" I ask, still wrapped in his arms.

"That's what I don't know, yet. But I will do anything it takes for your safety, America." He says. "They even said I should spend more time around you, not that I don't. But imagine that," he pulls me away so he can look me in the eyes. "An order to spend more time with you!" He pulls me in again. "It's like a dream come true." Maxon whispers into my ear.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up, strangely enough, to the sound of giggling. I blink my eyes so I can see the source. There I see Anne, Mary and Lucy trying to contain themselves as they prepare my room for the morning. Soon Anne disappears into the bathroom quickly to draw my bath and I see Mary and Lucy opening my curtains whispering to each other and giggling.

I try to sit up to see why my maids are so giddy, but realize I can't. Maxon's arms are wrapped tightly around me. We must've fallen asleep together last night because we're both fully dressed. I try to sit up again, but give up shortly afterwards. Maxon's grip is so tight and I really don't want to wake him, besides my maids would wake us up soon anyway. So, accepting defeat, I cuddle back into Maxon's arms. I peek my eyes up at him and see how comfortable and sound he looks. His body was radiating warmth and I felt so at home, and most importantly, so safe.

I hear more giggles and the water in my bathtub.

"Lucy, hush!" says a stern, but quiet Anne. "You're going to wake them up!" she whispers.

Maxon stirs at the noise and my maids become much quieter. His eyes flutter open and meet mine. His expressionless lips turn into a slow smile. Maxon pulls me closer into him and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiles. I blush rapidly, knowing my maids are still in the room. To confirm, we hear more giggling and whispering.

"We're not alone." I whisper. He nods and smiles wider. We sit upright and I see my three maids, smiling vigorously.

"Good morning, your majesties!" They sing in chorus.

"Hello girls." I say, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry if we woke you." Anne says apologetically.

"It's fine." I sigh.

"Uh, miss, your bath is ready. May I suggest you hop in soon or it will get cold." Mary pipes up.

I sigh again and fall back into Maxon's chest, looking up at him, pleadingly. He looks down and sighs, but in an amusing way.

"Oh fine. Leave your amazing, handsome husband by himself," he sighs again. My maids giggle. Encouraged by them, he continues. "After all he's done for you!" Maxon says jokingly. I smack his arm and laugh.

"Oh Maxon, you flatter yourself." I reply and plant a kiss on his cheek before standing up and walking to the bathroom door. I'm about to close the door, but turn back to Maxon.

"You don't have to wait that long, maybe you should consider preparing for the day ahead, too." I smile and see Maxon smiling back, cheekily, before shutting the door.

I hop out of the bath and wrap myself in a soft, luxurious robe. I walk out of the door and see my maids playing a game of cards, but no Maxon.

"He went to prepare himself, as you suggested, miss." Anne says. They all look up at me, but don't help me with an outfit so I walk to the closet and start looking through the options.

"Oh, Miss America, Prince Maxon laid something out for you." Mary said.

"Oh did he?" I ask, curiously. I walk out of the closet.

"It's on the bed." Lucy says casually and they all stand to help me into it. I walk over to the bed and see the dress Maxon supposedly laid out for me. There is a beautiful silky, strapless, knee length red dress sitting on the bed. I hold it up and see that around the waist is a black sash.

"Oh, my- " I say, surprised by the beautiful, shimmering dress. "You girls make the best dresses." I finish.

"Yes, but it was his majesty who picked it out for you." Anne smiles.

"Ooh! And I have the best shoes to go with it!" Lucy squeals as she scurries back into the huge closet. She appears again with a pair of jet-black heels. They help me into the dress and I slip the shoes on. My maids then start on my makeup.

Once finished, I walk over to the mirror, feeling absolutely magical. I look stunning; I feel stunning. I twirl in the dress and feel so free and so beautiful.

"I think your ready to go." Anne says, smiling, clearly pleased by her work.

"I think your right." I say. "But where exactly am I going?"

"Ask your husband." Anne says as all three of them push me through the door that leads me to Maxon's room. I shake my head and walk down the short hallway and knock on yet another door.

"Come in." says Maxon's distant voice. I open and there he is looking quite handsome, as usual, I might say. He is wearing a black suit with a red tie, perfectly matching my dress.

"My, what a wonderful dress!" Maxon exclaims. He grabs my hand and instructs me to twirl. "Whoever chose this for you must have amazing style." I laugh.

"Yes my maids are quite a blessing." I reply, smiling. Maxon looked mockingly hurt.

"Oh, I must have forgotten. It was you who chose the dress!" Maxon's winning smile returned within a matter of seconds. I walked into his arms and his they found their way around me. Maxon rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks.

"Wonderfully," I reply.

"Me too," says Maxon. "We should do that more often, we _are_ married after all." I nod.

"Agreed."

I intertwined my arm with his as we walked to breakfast.

"Maxon?" I say as we walk towards the dining hall.

"Mm?" He asks, still focused on walking.

"I'm still confused why you chose my outfit, and then wore a matching suit." Maxon stopped and turned to face me, grabbing both of my hands.

"Well, I thought that since you've gone through so much…" he starts. He runs a hand through his golden locks. "Well I thought I would do something nice for you, something so you could forget all those terrible things."

I look into Maxon's eyes and smile. How did I ever deserve someone like him?

Usually, I would have to step up onto my tippy toes, but since I was wearing heels, I gracefully leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Your amazing." I whisper and Maxon seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He then smiles and takes my arm again as we reach the dining hall.

Neither the king or queen are there, nor my family.

"I guess it's just you and me." Maxon smiles.

"I guess so." I reply. 

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews! You all are so sweet! And yes! I am so sorry for the improper use of 'your'! My English teacher would be very upset! So sorry again and thanks for pointing it out!:) **

Since no one was at breakfast, we figured no one would miss. So Maxon gripped my wrist and burst into a run. He pulled me through the palace, around a corner, along a corridor until we made it a little bit past the doors to the gardens. There were similar doors, but the windows weren't as transparent. Maxon opened them and I was overwhelmed by the smell of blooming flowers.

It took me a moment to realize that we were in a plant nursery. Everywhere, top and bottom were plants of all colors, all sizes, and all scents. It was truly magnificent.

Maxon whispered something to a passing maid and she scurried off without hesitation. Then he turned back to me and pulled me inside, getting a better look at the place.

It was indoors, but it smelled like we were in at least a dozen different outdoor places. There were sunflowers, wildflowers, lilies, daisies and beautiful red roses. There were also some flowers and plants I couldn't name, but it didn't matter, when you're in the presence of such beauty you have to try to enjoy it as much as possible.

"So are we eating plants for breakfast?" I tease and Maxon laughs.

"No, but I think they could keep us company." He replies.

Soon, the same maid from before has scurried back in carrying a large, red cloth, she hands it to Maxon and then leaves, with a small, swift curtsy.

Maxon unfolds the cloth and sets it on the floor in the middle of the nursery. Maxon seemed to have this whole thing planned out as a butler walks in taking our breakfast order.

I wasn't really listening to what Maxon ordered because I was still so overcome by all these plants. Surely only a small portion of them actually grew in Carolina. How many plants were in here anyway?

"America?" Maxon snaps me back into the real world.

"Huh?" He chuckles at my disorientation.

"What do you think?"

"It's spectacular…" I say. "I've never seen anything like it!" I gaze up at the plants again, with complete and utter awe. My eyes land back to Maxon and he is already looking at me, beaming.

"I knew you'd like it," he says.

"I love it." I confirm.

A few butlers come in and place plates and cups on the ground in front of us. It looks like we are having weird-shaped, chocolate filled pastries this morning.

"Croissants" Maxon says.

"Huh?"

"These." Maxon picks up the curvy looking pastry. "Are chocolate filled croissants."

"What kind of word is croissant?" I ask, curious.

"It's French." He replies.

"French?" I ask.

"Yes, France used to be a small country on the other side of the world. I was only a few years old when it was taken over by the Russians. New Asia wanted it, too. I guess because of all its delicious food." Maxon explains matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"France also used to be the a place of love and romance…apparently." He adds on quickly. "My father taught me most of this when I was pretty young. The rest I read or searched."

"That's really…interesting" I reply, still curious.

It has never really hit me that there was or is another place out there. I know about New Asia, but I haven't even been there. The thought that there is more than just Illea in this mixed up world makes this mixed up world even more mixed up.

Or am I just mixing myself up?

I take a bite into the foreign pastry and find myself in heaven. The strange pastry has me under its spell in a few seconds and I'm dying for more.

I finish three before Maxon cuts in.

"Whoa, slow down," he says. "It's better if you chew." He was right; I was practically inhaling my food. I smile and chew very over the top –with my mouth closed of course- so Maxon can see I actually am chewing.

After breakfast he leads me into the gardens. The gardens have always been our place, well, not always. I'm sure before the Selection they were used on rare occasion. But I have used it the moment I arrived at the palace, and Maxon often joins me. After all, this is where he proposed to me.

I look around at the plants and flowers that surround us. There is not nearly as many plants here than the amount in the nursery, but at least the gardens give fresh air.

"Maxon. About New Asia-" I start.

"America-" He cuts in. "The reason I did all of this is so you can get your mind off of things and possibly think them through a bit more," he says. "I just want you to enjoy today. We will have talks and plenty of meetings to figure things out, but for now…just enjoy yourself." I smile and Maxon leans in closer to me. "Besides, we don't have much privacy…"

I look up and notice the amount of soldiers surrounding the perimeter. They have surely doubled. I glance to my right and see even more keeping a watchful eye on the prince and princess of Illea. I guess this is my extra protection now that I am part of a secret rebel conspiracy.

I nod and smile, grateful for Maxon and all he's done for me. And although we're not alone, I don't hesitate to kiss his lips.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter. **

"America!" Someone whispers harshly. I moan at the sound. "America!" There is it again. "America wake up!" I suddenly feel hands shaking me and I roll over in agitation.

"What?" I complain. I blink my eyes and there is Maxon, smiling happily back at me.

"Come see this, America" he says, pulling my wrist.

"Maxon! It's…" I look at the clock. Half past four. "It's four thirty AM! I need another three hours or so rest." I reply, trying to turn over.

"No America!" Now he's complaining. "You have to see this! It's beautiful!" That word was all it took and soon I was following Maxon to see what was so beautiful.

The balcony doors were already wide open with the cool morning breeze sending chills down my body. It's not very light outside, but in the distance, behind the vast forest of trees is the sun. The sun is peeking up from behind the trees and the little light shining through shows a beautiful yellow-orange sky.

"Wow" I say. I have never really paid attention to the sunrise, I suppose I was never awake to anyway.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Maxon asks. I peek over at him and he's gripping the railing. His brown eyes widened at the magnificent sight. He looks like a small boy wondered by a new toy. In his eyes you can see someone who yearns for something more than what he already has.

"It is," I say, still looking at him. I guess I got a little distracted by him, but turned to look at the sky again, not wanting to miss a second.

As soon as the sun was higher in the sky we went back inside, besides it was getting chilly out. I went over to grab a robe when my eyes glanced at the calendar.

February 11.

It was getting closer and closer to my birthday and I was no longer feeling excited. All of Illea will have the eyes plastered on their TV sets to watch the whole celebration. It was like I couldn't relax at my own birthday party. I had to look amazing, act wisely and try to look like one of the happiest girls alive.

"I have a few meetings this morning," Maxon says. "So I'll have to go now, but hopefully we can meet up around lunch."

"OK." I say, sadly. He gives me a sympathetic look and a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

So now I have nothing to do today. I know my maids would probably be able to keep me company, but I don't want to be cramped up in my room. So I quickly get dressed by myself and find someone who can keep me company.

I knock on May's door not much later and it is swiftly opened by one of her maids. It was reassuring to see that she still had one, because I never seemed to see them.

"Hello, is May awake?" I ask quietly, just in case May is sleeping in.

"Yes, your majesty." She replies with a curt nod and ushers me in. I walk in to find two other maids packing belongings and May folding clothes into a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I exclaim. May looks up, startled. I suddenly remember the maids and politely ask them to leave.

As soon as the door shuts behind them I say again,

"Where are you going?"

"America," she sighs.

"What's the matter?" I ask, noting the look of stress on her face. May has never looked this unhappy-no not unhappy, anxious- before.

"Ames, we can't stay here. Well I can't, at least."

"What do you me-"

"America we were almost killed by a rebel!" She shouts at me. May starts to take big, deep breaths to calm her down as she speaks again, as I am far too baffled to say something.

"I understand that you're the princess and future queen, but you have all the protection in the world and it's your responsibility to stay here, but I don't think I can. I cannot handle those…attacks!" she finishes, slightly puffed.

"But May," I start, grabbing her hand. "You saved us. You threw an orange at his face! Great throw by the way." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

May looks down, smiling, trying to contain her laughter.

"I know," she says.

"And you have protection, too," I say. "After all you _are_ sister of the princess." I give May a little nudge and she giggles.

"Yeah, I guess." She looks down. "But what if it happens again, and there is no fruit to save us?" I giggle, by the silliness of her words, but quickly contain myself.

"Well, it won't" I say. I wish I had something better to say. I was practically lying to her because there was a very high chance it would happen again.

I suddenly realized the only way to keep her safe was to put an end to the rebels.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Sorry it was shorter than usual!**


	15. Meetings

**First off, let me apologize to you all. I'm sorry I have been insufficient with my updating, but I have been working on another selection story that I hope to be posting soon! I am terribly sorry for all those who have been waiting and THANK YOU to all of you who have stuck with me. You're the best! **

**Maxon's POV**

I was in one of the meeting rooms. We were discussing national infrastructure in some of the poorer provinces. I had come with a file on facts and figures to discuss and share along with all my ideas that would help.

Of course though, my ideas and even comments were unrightfully discouraged. Yes it stung, it always stung, but I thought my ideas were really helpful and intelligent, but no one would even give me the time of day. It is increasingly curious because my father had less than a year left to rule. Maybe he wants to get as much work in as possible.

That still doesn't explain why he wouldn't even ask for my opinions. Was I really that careless? Was I so bad at this that no one even bothered with me? I couldn't get my head around any of it.

And to make matters worse, the only thing I could really think about was America and how beautiful she looked this morning, especially against the reflection of the sun.

There was a silver lining to everything.

So I left that meeting not only feeling angry, but disappointed and useless. But I did know someone who could cheer me up.

"Hello beautiful." I say as I peck her cheek.

"Maxon we need to stop these rebels." Is how America replies.

"Really America? I've never thought of it that way." I say sarcastically and hold my arm out for her to take.

"I'm serious Maxon. They need to stop attacking. It's getting-" I cut her off.

"I know America!" I exclaim. She looks quite shocked by my sudden outburst. "I know," I say softer. "I'm sorry. I just had a frustrating meeting."

"It's OK." She smiles softly and rests her head against my shoulder. She can only seem to reach there when she's in heels. In that touch I am instantly comforted.

"Why did you bring this up America?" I ask.

"My family is leaving." She replies softly.

"What?"

"I know. I want them to stay, they have to!" America complains.

"America," I say softly. "You can't force anyone to stay here, especially if they have a chance of getting hurt…I would know."

She looks down.

"I know, but after all this time separated from them, they're just going to go again." America seems to whimper.

"Yes but they won't go far." I lift her chin. "Plus, that will leave more room in the palace for us to enjoy."

"Maxon, I love you, I really do, but you're usually at meetings! We can't have a whole mansion to ourselves! We need more liveliness!" She urges.

"Then maybe we should have kids." I said it, making it sound like a joke, but I knew it wasn't and she knew as well.

"There is no way we are having kids when the rebels are still attacking." She says straight to the point.

"Good point." I agree. "But you are having a birthday ball soon. Try and see if you still want more people here after that OK?"

America pouts, extremely cutely. I shift my arm from hers and wrap it around her waist, pulling her body into mine.

"I just wish everything was easier." She sighs after a while.

"Me too." I say.

"Maybe we should run away." She suggests lightly and I laugh.

"You and I both know that is not possible, America."

"I know." She sighs again. "Let's go eat." She says and I laugh.

**Yeah...also sorry it's short. :(**


End file.
